


Let's Get Married

by Trash



Series: Thirty Days [26]
Category: AFI
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluffish, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Davey tie the knot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Married

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge - Getting married

When Davey's mom calls Adam listens to the one sided conversation with fists balled in his lap. 

"Yes it is marriage, mom," he paces between the TV and the coffee table, Adam follows him with his eyes. "Oh mom, it's 2014. Yeah, I know what the bible says, but I was unaware you lived your life by fictional rules."

Adam bites his lip, tries not to laugh. 

"Fine, whatever. Whatever. Yeah, we will." Davey hangs up and weighs the cordless phone in his hand for a moment before over-arm pitching it into the wall. It smashes, explodes in a thousand shards of plastic, and he screams. Screams long, hard, loud. Bends at the waist and keeps going until he has no breath left. 

Adam waits for his cue to move, shifts his hands in his lap. Davey turns to look at him and he is the helpless little kid Adam has always known. He gets up and rushes toward him, arms open, envelopes him in a hug. "If she doesn't want to come then she doesn't have to. Better that she doesn't come - we only want people who wish us well at our wedding."

"But it's mom. It's my mom." He presses his face to Adam's neck and cries quietly. 

***

Despite his initial pleas and bitch-fits, Davey doesn't complain when there aren't birds of prey leading the groomsmen to their places. He got his way with most other things, though, including the fact that Adam would wait for him with the registrar. He rejected Adam's argument that that officially made him the bride. 

Another thing he got his way to was the song that played as he came in - Love Song by The Cure. Although Adam didn't take much convincing, really. Over their time together Love Song is something Davey has sang to him on many occasions. 

Adam turns to watch him walk down the aisle, arm-in-arm with Nils who looks like he went all out and even washed his hair. Davey looks radiant, chin held high and proud. He winks at Adam as he gets closer and his knees get weak, wonders if he has ever been so in love with him. 

The ceremony is short, just as they had both wanted it, and doesn't include a single prayer or blessing or any of that "bible-bashing God-bothering bullshit."

Later, they blow off their own reception to walk on the beach in the dark. Adam slips his hand into Davey's. "I'm sorry your mom didn't show up. I kind of though she'd burst in at the last moment or something."

"What? And say she knew of a reason for us not to wed?"

Adam laughs. "No, I just..."

"Didn't really expect her to voluntarily miss her son's wedding?"

"Yeah."

Davey shrugs. "Yeah, well. I'm not going to let today be the day my mom let me down. Today is the day we got married. Finally."

Adam smiles and stops, pulling Davey toward him. "I love you," he says, wrapping his arms around Davey's waist. 

"I love you too," Davey smiles, arms around Adam's shoulders. And under the stars they kiss.


End file.
